Stuck
by dexter13
Summary: The Team is put into an interesting situation. How do you think they're going to handle it? rated T just to be safe
1. The situation

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you recognize. They belong to big companies with expensive lawyers. I'm just borrowing for a little bit and making no money.

* * *

Ducky and McGee are chatting about something by McGee's desk. McGee sitting in his chair, Ducky leaning on the desk. Ziva is typing something on her computer. Abby and Tony are giggling about something on his computer. Gibbs is just sitting back and watching them.

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rings. "Gibbs" Gibbs answers in a abrupt tone. "Okay, we'll be right there." Gibbs hangs up. "Grab your gear. Ducky, grab Palmer and meet us at 1369 Euclid St. We got ourselves a body." Gibbs tells the team.

"I'll go warm Major Mass Spec up then," Abby pipes up and bounds to the elevator. She pushes the button to go down.

McGee, Ziva and Tony grab their backpacks and join her. Ducky and Gibbs come up behind them and stand to wait for the elevator. The doors open, emptying when two agents walk out. McGee, Ziva, Tony and Abby file into the elevator. Ducky enters and shuffles to the back.

Gibbs gets in last and stands by the buttons. He presses the buttons to go to the parkade, lab and autopsy levels as the doors close.

The elevator starts moving down. Suddenly, when it is between levels, it halts and the lights go out. The emergency lights by the hand rails turn on.

Everybody looks at Gibbs who is by the buttons and, consequentially, the off switch. He notices he has everybody's attention. "It wasn't me this time."

* * *

There is more to come. I have some of them written out already... I just need to type them out and write out the others. Please read and review.


	2. Bad news and a temporary solution

The elevator emergency phone starts ringing so Gibbs answers it. "What the hell happened?" he asks in a gruff tone.

"Well, uh, the power cut out and the elevator stopped," the young tech on the phone says.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replies.

Not knowing how to respond yet, the tech just asks, "Is everybody okay in there? Does anybody need medical assistance?"

"we just stopped, not dropped, but yeah we're fine. We got Doctor Mallard if we need anything like that." Gibbs says, his tone softening a little bit, he asks "How long until we can get out of here? Or until this thing moves?"

"Uh, umm…" the tech stumbles.

"Just spit it out already," Gibbs says, "Or am I supposed to read your mind?"

"Its, uh, about 3 to 4 hours." The young man stammers out.

"3 to 4 hours!?" Gibbs repeats, raising his voice a little bit.

"Well sir, that's rushing it just to get you all out of there." The tech says in an apologetic tone.

"Well then, stop talking and get it done." Gibbs says as he hangs up, looking pissed.

Tony dares to speak, "So, 3 to 4 hours did you say?"

Gibbs just glares at Tony and smacks him on the back of the head.

"I saw that coming," Tony comments while rubbing the back of the head. "Okay, I propose a plan. No head smacking and no being pissed off. Keep it to yourself because we are stuck in here for at least 3 hours and we're all in this together, literally."

"And if you don't make any movie references" McGee adds on.

"Or make too many stupid comments," Gibbs quickly tacks on.

"Hey come on guys, cut me some slack here. It's all part of my charm." Tony notices the looks everybody else in the elevator is giving him. "Okay fine, no movie references but my stupid comments are what make your day boss." Tony flashes his mega-watt charming smile at Gibbs.

Gibbs just stares him down.

"Fine, I'll try to keep my stupid comments to a minimum." Tony says, slightly pouty.

"I'm up for that," Ducky says.

"Sounds cool," Abby says right after.

"Ziva?" Tony simply asks, looking at the Israeli.

"I don't really care. Yeah sure, whatever." Ziva says.

"Okay great, everybody is on board," Tony says while clapping his hands.

"Ha, we're all on board, indeed," Ducky jokes.

"You know what I meant. Besides, I already made that kinda joke." Tony tells Ducky.

There is quiet for the first time since the elevator stopped.

"Well, I'm sitting down if we're going to be here for 3 hours. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." Ducky states as he starts to slide down to the floor.

There is a murmur of agreements as everybody else tries to follow suit. There is a lot of shuffling, swearing and "oh sorry"s before everybody is settled.

Gibbs is sitting with his back against the door. To his right, starting with the nearest is Tony, Abby and Ducky. On his left side are McGee and then Ziva. The three backpacks, with their gear, are sitting in front of the agents who own them.

Silence fills the cab once more.


	3. 5 minutes later and boredom solved

"I'm bored," Tony says, breaking the silence. "Does anybody know something we can do in here? Like a game or something?"

"Oh oh, Truth or… well I guess just Truth but it'll be fun. Take the boredom away." Abby suggests. "Plus, we can find stuff out about each other."

"No!" Ziva protests.

"Absolutely not!" Gibbs says at the same time.

"Aww, why not?" Abby says.

"People don't really need to know about me." Ziva says.

"What if I toss in a POV?… Power of Veto." Abby explains as soon as she sees their confused looks. "And nobody will ask any inappropriate questions. Like 'when was the first time you killed a person?' or something like that, okay? Please? It'll be fun." Abby shoots Gibbs her best puppy eyed look she can muster. She does so, fully knowing that it will break Gibbs and if Gibbs breaks, Ziva will follow.

Gibbs looks like he is trying to defy the look. Then, knowing he won't be able to defy it much longer he announces his surrender, "Okay, fine but I get to decide which ones are inappropriate," Gibbs says, trying to reassert his authority after being played as he did.

"We'll just let you think you can." Abby says with a grin. "Ziva?"

"First, I want to know what kind of powers bee toes have and how are we going to get them when there we have no access to bees?"

Tony starts chuckling.

Abby grins too. "No Ziva, it's Power of Vee-toe," Abby says, spelling it phonetically. "It just means that you can say no to a question."

"And what is this Truth game all about anyways?" Ziva asks.

"Well, it's just basically where someone asks the group a question and each person has to answer it truthfully. And none of the information leaves the group." Abby says, looking at everybody before settling on Tony and giving him a pointed look.

"What? I might tease you but I would never tell anybody else anything." Tony pretends to look hurt while saying this.

"Okay, I'm in but just know that if anybody else finds out about anything that is said here, I will maim and kill you." Ziva threatens, all the while, looking at Tony.

"I told you, I'll only tease," Tony puts on his charming smile again.

"Tony, McGee, Ducky?" Abby looks at each of them as she says their names.

"You know I'm in." Tony says, already thinking of questions.

"I do love a good informational type game," Duck says, "I'm in."

McGee looks like he is thinking about if he wants to or not.

"McScaredy cat, you're already in." Tony says, "Okay, who asks a question first?"

"I do because I thought of the game." Abby says.


	4. Abby

"What is the stupidest/craziest thing you have done for a dare?" Abby asks the group, "Oh and I forgot to add that the asker has to answer his/her own question. So don't ask anything you wouldn't answer. Okay, go ahead Tony."

"Where to start?" Tony says while in a thoughtful pose, "ah, I know. At the age of 14, my cousin, Pete, and I decided it would be funny to dare each other to drink random alcoholic drinks. The next morning, I woke up naked, lying beside the pool with my feet dangling in. Pete was sitting backwards on a pool chair, leaning forwards on the chair back and dressed in a tutu and construction boots. It was the best night of my life, even if I can't remember most of it, followed my the worst morning of my life. Back then, anyways." Tony's face softens, remembering that night plus more.

"Okay Gibbs, your turn." Abby says, bringing Tony out of his reverie.

"I use my Veto thingy," Gibbs says.

"No you're not. This is only the first question and its an innocent one. You don't know how bad the others' are going to be and you only get one POV. So just answer the question." Abby tells him.

"Yes sir," Gibbs mocks salutes, smiling a little. "Night of my grad, my friend and I got drunk, of course. When were just a little bit buzzed, he dared me to spray paint our graduate year on the water tower. So I did. Everybody suspected it was either us or another group that was in our school. I don't think anybody knows for sure, who it was yet."

"What a cute, although typical, small town story," Abby slightly mocks.

"Well, it was a small town," Gibbs defends.

"Okay, okay," Abby says, admitting defeat. "Tim?"

"Wait, don't tell us Probie, let me guess. You erased your highest record on your favorite game." Tony teases.

McGee rolls his eyes, "No, I TP'ed the Principal's house."

"Oh, do tell," Abby says excitedly. "Was there alcohol like Gibbs' and Tony's?"

"No, I was only 12. It was Mr. Penner. He had a grudge against me for some reason. I was incredibly frustrated with him so when my friend, Justin, dared me to do it, I just couldn't resist. My mom had a lot of toilet paper because she always bought it when it was on sale. Justin's mom had a similar stash that we took from to make the 'steal' a little less obvious. Then we walked to his place from mine because we lived in the same neighborhood. He lived at the end of our road, in the bush, so no neighbors could see us. He was also gone for the weekend. It was witnessless. Well, except for one of the neighbors' Border Collie who had gotten loose. We covered everything, nothing was safe from us. We could've gotten away with it if it hadn't have been for my nagging conscience. I lasted a week before I told my mom. We spent every Saturday, for 3 months, cleaning his house and sometimes listening to lectures and stuff. The first Saturday was cleaning the toilet paper, every one after that was either random stuff around the house, or listening to him tell us something."

"Wow McGee, you went up 2 points of respect in my book," Tony says, "Until you tattled on yourself, then you went down a point."

"Whoop de do," McGee says sarcastically, "You just made my day Tony."

"That's just what I set out to do today," Tony says equally sarcastic. Then he changes topics. "So, Ziva, what was your stupidest dare?"

Touching a viper." Ziva says, "It's a poisonous snake in Israel. We wanted to see who could irate it enough to make it strike out and who had the fastest reaction. Unfortunately, I was the fifth and it was thoroughly irritated by then. So when it was my turn, it struck out and bit me. Fortunately, however, the thing was didn't have any poison in it. After that stunt, I don't think our parents let the six of us be together unattended until in our adulthood."

"Wow" Abby comments.

Everybody is quiet and lost in thought after that.

"Ducky? What's your dare story?" Abby says, bringing everybody back to the present.

"Driving my dad's car," Ducky says. "I was about 11 when Carly dared me to do it."

"Ooo, Ducky," Tony teases, "11 and already trying to impress the ladies."

"I assure you, that was not the case. My father was gone for the day and Mother was with him. Anyways, I found the keys and hopped into the car. She hopped into the passenger seat and away we went. I nearly swiped a tree or two and scratched the front bumper a little bit before the drive was over. When we got back, my parents had gotten back and waiting in the driveway. I don't think I've ever been as sorry for something as that day." Ducky says. "Don't think my rear has been as sore either, come to think of it."

Everybody laughs.

Once it quiets down, Abby begins her story. "I was dared to stay in the pen with a rodeo bull named Lucky for a whole two minutes. He was named Lucky because you were lucky to either stay on for the full eight seconds and to also get out of the arena unscathed. Anyways, I jumped right in there. He was particularly ornery that day. In the end, just as I was leaping onto the fence, his horn just scraped the back of my leg. I needed 15 stitches and still have the scar." Abby finishes. "Want to see it?"

"Perhaps another time, Abbs." Gibbs says, "It's a little cramped in here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Abby agrees. Then she changes topics, "So, who's turn is it next?"

"me me me!" Tony exclaims while putting his hand up.

"Nope, it's Ducky's turn." Gibbs says.

"But…" Tony begins to protest.

"No buts, it's Ducky's turn now. Go ahead Ducky."

"Jethro, I really can wait." Ducky starts.

"I don't care, you're going now." Gibbs says in a tone that says the decision is final.

"Okay well, I don't have a question ready. So just let me think for a bit."

Everyone falls silent.


	5. Ducky

"I got one," Ducky suddenly says after he had thought for a while, "If you had to spend eternity with one of the people in this elevator, who would it be and why?"

"Wow Ducky, nice philosophical question," Abby comments.

"Well, I do believe it's the psychologist in me," Ducky explains.

"Is this like, a marriage thingy?" Tony asks, "or more of a we're-almost-literally-joined-at-the-hip?"

"The joined at the hip option," Ducky answers. "Ziva, care to go first?"

"Alright. McGee because he understands when it's the right time to leave a person alone." Ziva looks at Gibbs and Tony when she says this, "He's also quiet and he's my age. No offense Ducky or Abby."

"No probs," Abby says.

"None taken, my dear." Ducky says right after. "Tim?"

"I choose Abby because we could do stuff together." McGee says, not noticing the implications.

Everybody in the elevator cab looks at him, shocked that he actually said something like that.

"Way to go, McOne Track Mind" Tony praises.

"What?" McGee asks, confused. Then he catches on. "Oh. Oh no, I was talking about computer stuff. Abby is the only one who understands that kind of stuff." McGee explains.

"Sure, McGee," Tony teases. "That's what they all say."

"You know what, Tony?" McGee looks at Tony, "Just leave me alone. It's your turn Boss."

Gibbs smiles, "Tony. Because he needs a keeper." Gibbs says with a smile that says he would enjoy messing up Tony.

"Yeah, but…" Tony begins protesting.

"It's my choice, you can't say anything about it. You can, however make your own choice," Gibbs tells him.

"Well, I choose Abby because she'd actually be fun." He sees Gibbs' amused and questioning look. "Not that you aren't fun boss. And Ducky. Just her interests are more aligned with mine than yours are." Tony hastily explains. He gives a look to Abby, trying to tell her to tell the group her choice to get him out of the spotlight.

Abby smirks before she speaks, "I'd choose Ducky because he always has interesting tales about stuff. I could never get bored and Ducky might be able to finish a story."

"Nice choice Abby. What about you Ducky?" Tony asks.

"I choose Jethro. We've basically had eternity anyways. Even though I am aware that 13 years isn't eternity." Ducky says.

So, even if we can only choose one person, we'd all be stuck together anyways?" Tony comments.

"Good work detective," Abby says sarcastically.

"Well, that's what they pay be the big bucks for," Tony snarks back. "Actually, they don't pay that big of bucks… so is that everyone?" Tony looks around the elevator. "Then I'm going next. Ha…"

"It's McGee's turn," Gibbs interrupts.

"But… McGeek probably doesn't even have a question ready," Tony protests.

"Actually, I do." McGee butts in.

"Well, go ahead, Elf Lord." Gibbs says.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long... I seem to have writers block and it **really** sucks. I'm not entirely to sure about this chapter. Tell me if it totally blows (and what blows about it).


End file.
